My online fantasies
by MSRawr
Summary: Amu is a school outcasts who writes stories about her dream life and posts them on 'Story Zone'. But what happens when her new story suddenly comes to life? And those two guys are people she knows more than she thinks?


**MsRawr:** Okay people, this is my new fanfic! Sorry if it's bad or whatever but yeah, I'm trying my best. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's awesomeness. Thank you, xD.**

**My Online Fantasies.**

**Chapter 1: Signing in.  
**

_____________

Summary: Amu was a normal teenage girl with dreams and fantasies. Her two friends on 'Story Zone' are people she knows more than she thinks. Amu's life changes as she starts that new story. Suddenly everything is coming true!?

_____________

The young girl yawned as her stretched arms were soon placed firmly upon her keyboard. She stared at the computer screen steadily, ready to type.

She was your average girl, having dreams and sometimes, outrageously crazy fantasies. She was, the school outcast- Hinamori Amu.

Behind the thick rimmed glasses, Amu was much cuter than most girls in her school. But no-one would've known this. She stayed in the library as much as she could, and was careful not to reveal herself to anyone. That is, with the exception of her friend Mashiro Rima.

There were several times when Rima had set up one of her schemes for Amu and her crush to be together. The school prince, Hotori Tadase. Stolen glasses, misplaced hair-ties and whatnot were just some of Rima's specialties.

'Amu-chan!' A sweet, high pitched voice called up.

Amu groaned, it was time for school again. Or hell, as Amu called it.

'Coming!' She screamed back, knowing that she was going to be late if she didn't leave now.

Half an hour later, Amu was out of the house and walking past Rima's to wait for her. Of course, she could've caught the bus, but she was sure not to because of _them_.

They were the people you had wanted to stay away from, unless you liked the idea of being acknowledged. They had never talked to or spoken of Amu, let alone known she had existed. They are: _The populars._

It was like every cliché story that the freak or outcast would only dream of being one of them and secretly fall in love with the king. Then? He'd like her back and leave all his popularity behind just to be with her. The evil bitch will come along and try to destroy everything but with the strong bond of love, the couple were inseparable.

'and.. Happily ever after!' Amu spat out bitterly, through her perfectly lined up gritted teeth.

Amu knew that her life would never be like that although she had desperately wanted it to. Only in the internet, where she could be everything she had wanted. That is, bonded with Tadase-kun.

'Hi Amu-chan!' Her best friend called out sweetly as she walked up to meet Amu.

'Hey,' Amu said quietly, 'Let's go.'

'What's wrong?' Rima asked, not sure if her friend was alright or not.

'It's nothing, I just think that we should quickly get this over and done with so I can be out of the hell hole and living freely-'

'And never having to see any of those bitches.' Rima finished.

Amu looked and her friend and laughed. They had both felt the same way about those people and had never wanted anything to do with them. Unlike the rest of the school population.

'Wait-' Rima said, suspiciously, 'Or do you want to go home and talk to- him?'

'W-what!? W-WHO!?' Amu said, a blush blending in with her pink locks.

'Oh I don't know, those two guys you have been talking to a lot lately. You know, the ones clearly addicted to your stories?' Rima said, eyeing her best friend carefully.

'No way!' Amu exclaimed, 'No-one could be addicted to my stories. They're just crazy dreams that will..'

'Never come true?' Rima asked, raising her eyebrow so high Amu thought it would fall off.

She nodded and sighed. Life on the internet. Oh how she had suddenly loved the beautiful creators: The military.

Soon the two girls entered the grounds of the hell hole. Shiny metal gates welcomed them as each step they took, merely made any difference to the school. They were the outcasts, and they knew it.

Amu looked carefully past the canteen tables where groups of people happily talked to each other, assuming they were gossiping about or admiring the populars.

Her eyes beadily focused on the group. Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. She made sounds of disgust as she walked past them, secretly longing to be with Tadase. Hah, it was clearly only the internet would believe in.

Ring! Ring! Ring! RINGG!

The sirens of hell. She made her way to class. 6 more hours of hell to face.

----.

Amu sighed as she slumped into her chair. She flicked open her laptop screen and turned it on. She typed in her password almost absent mindedly and watched as a big desktop picture of her and Rima popped up. Smiling, she opened the only button she had admired. Mozilla firefox (IDNO*)

Steadily scrolling up to her bookmarks, she clicked on the address all too familiar. 'Story Zone.'

As 'StrawberryHeart' signed on, she hadn't known that on the other side of this never ending world, two guys were secretly waiting to talk to her.

---You have signed in as 'Strawberry Heart'---

_1 New Message._

CLICK!

_Hey, strawberry, that last chapter was good. Where did you come up with the idea? I kinda feel sorry for Ami though, I mean 'Prince-kun' has finally noticed her and everything but cannot yet confess it to his friends. UPDATE SOON!'_

CLOSE!

Amu's eyes lit up as 'Microsoft Word' (IDNO*) opened up.

She pondered for a second, before typing at an exceedingly fast rate.

_'.. She slowly withdrew her sharp blade from..'_

_'.. She slowly withdrew her sharp blade from Utau's now bloody body and|_

No, no, no- no matter how much she wished that could happen, she knew she couldnt write it.

Chuckling to herself slightly, she tried again.

_'... She slowly..|'_

'Hmm,' Amu said as she looked at the screen, 'That won't do either.'

_'.. She..|'_

_'.. She.|'_

_'.. She|'_

_'.. Sh|'_

_'..'_

'Ahh, thats much better.' Amu said, sighing. It had been 15 minutes now and that's all she had gotten. Nothing. She sighed heavily and almost immediately, her fingers scrolled themselves to the little green icon for msn. A good talk, thats what she needed.

She looked at the empty bar and filled her email address.

_StrawberryGirl has signed in!_

____________________________________

**MsRawr:** Okay, that was bad and rather very cliché. I kno but trust me, this story is gonna end up a lot crazier than anyone can imagine. Or maybe you can? Anyway! Preview time!

____________________________________

**My Online fantasies**

_**Chapter 2: New ideas?!  
**_

_'Hey, how are you?'_

'_I've got a new idea for a story!'_

'_Everything.. Is strangely coincidental.'_

_'WHAT!?'_

**MsRawr: **I think ill have to warn you that in later chapters it's gonna take twists and turns no-one can imagine. Not even me. Yet. Haha, anyway see you again next time!


End file.
